Prometheus
Prometheus is a twisted mirror image of Batman. As a child he watched in horror as police slaughtered his criminal parents in a Bonnie and Clyde style shoot-out. At their death, he swore from that day forward to annihilate "the forces of justice." Origin The child who became Prometheus was raised by two hippy-criminal parents who stole and murdered indiscriminately. When the young boy asked why the police were always chasing them, his father responded that they were ‘trying to bring them to justice’; making the child think that ‘justice’ was a actual place. They were eventually ambushed by the police and gunned down before his very eyes. His hair turned stark white from the shock. He later swore an oath on their graves, dedicating his life to destroying the system of the law. He found several large stashes of money that his parents had acquired over the years and upon his sixteenth birthday blackmailed the local crime boss into giving him even more money. He used these funds to finance his training all over the world; he learned to maim, assassinate, and fight, and speak a dozen different languages. About this time he the police officer that gunned his parents down. Afterwords, he attended several prestigious universities, while he associated with the social elite to learn their secrets. He traveled to India in search of the legendary city of Shamballa (considered to be the source of all evil by many cultures), he actually discovered it just as he was about to give up hope, he studied with the monks who lived there for several months. He soon became a favorite of their leader who showed him their biggest secret: The city was built upon the ancient remains of an alien spaceship. It was then that the leader gave him a key that he soon dubbed ‘The Cosmic Key’, which opened a door to ‘The Ghost Zone’ A.K.A.: Limbo, the Phantom Zone, Hyperspace…etc. He had inherited his father’s knack with technology which soon became very useful. He returned to the U.S. and began preparing. He began inventing many miraculous pieces of technology including hardware which could interface directly with the human nervous system, and a nightstick that could shatter an iron anvil despite its light weight. Skills and Equipment Though not having superpowers, Prometheus has appeared to be a deadly opponent without them. He has created more than 1,000 master plans to escape any situation and/or defeat any meta-human. He is one of the smartest men on the planet rivaling Lex Luthor and Batman in planning, having master degrees in Physics, Biology, Algebra, Technology, English, History, and Religion. He is a brilliant strategist, able to form all kinds of plans to overcome anything and has created counter-measures for them to succeed. He is fluent in English, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, and knows the Human Sign-Language While looking for the entrance to Shamballa (a kingdom buried beneath Mongolia) Prometheus found an ancient sentient spaceship. He lived with the Tibetan monks for a while and was later led to the heart of Shamballa by an aged Lama. He was then granted the Cosmic Key to a new home. Prometheus calls it the Ghost Zone, Martians refer to it as the Still Zone, Kryptonians know this inter-dimensional void as the Phantom Zone. Using his Cosmic Key, Prometheus can gain access to a realm of nothingness that defies physical laws. Within it, he built a Crooked house. He has also seen to be able to instill fear in others, as Batman does, and to manipulate them in doing so. This ability was seen when a large majority of supervillains were forced out of fear to help him in succeeding with his plan. In his first costume, Prometheus carried a high-tech nightstick that allows him to deliver superhuman attacks, it can shatter steel and was designed to override shielded electronic systems. It was also fire-proof and could withstand a direct blow from even Superman. His computerized helmet is linked to his central nervous system and can download anything he wants directly into his brain. Allowing him to gain many learned skills, like knowing the fighting skills of the 30 greatest martial artists in less than 5 seconds, learning gymnastic positions, gaining the knowledge and skills of a surgeon, and record the moves of others into his suit to predict their next move. His helmet lights strobe to hypnotize or disorient opponents. Such technology not from Earth could also allow Barbara Gordon’s (Oracle) the use of her legs, a fact he tempted her with when they met. Even without his helmet, Prometheus is a very skilled and very lethal hand-to-hand combatant, being able to defeat Batman and Lady Shiva in a tiny amount of time and is also known to be a strategic genius, possessing an IQ of 213. He has been shown to be able to use virtually anything as a weapon, being shown to throw CDs and pencils with deadly precision, rivaling Green Arrow. He uses a "Neural Chaff" that can affect an opponent’s concentration. Prometheus' second costume had light-weight body armor, which is interlaced with synaptic relays that could augment his formidable fighting prowess. He upgraded his gauntlets to fire various projectiles including bullets, chemical and poison, and even phosphorous darts. His costume was also covered in microscopic nanobites, which could infect the brain of a metahuman (such as Atom,when he shrunk size to disable his suit) in direct contact and send electronic pulses in the brain to allow the individual to lose complete control of their powers for 5 minutes, enough to subdue them. Prometheus also claims to have developed plans to defeat every (DC) superhero/supervillain. However, as events have proven, when unplanned events happen, he can be caught by surprise. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters